gros délire
by Louise Malone
Summary: c'est vraiment un gros délire, vous êtes prevenus!


_**Hum…Cet OS porte bien son titre: c'est juste du délire total!**_

_**Je suis aussi désolée de ma désertion ce mois dernier: j'ai eu une pyélonéphrite et ne suis pas encore tout à fait guérie.**_

_**Allez, c'est parti, prenez tout ça au 83° degré et rigolez bien!**_

Jane, en tant que vampire, ne changeait pas.

De fait, ce jour là, affalée sur l'un des somptueux canapés de la villa Cullen, elle affichait le physique et surtout la physionomie d'une ado capricieuse de 13 ans.

Elle boudait fermement et tout le monde marchait sur des œufs.

Le talent de Jane fonctionnait sur presque tout le monde ( à 2 exceptions prêt) et elle ne s'en privait pas, surtout ces derniers temps.

Seules deux choses avaient changé chez Jane depuis quelques semaines.

Tout d'abord, elle ne s'appelait plus Jane Volturi, mais Jane Clearwater.

Au moment pile ou les /Clearwater/Quileutes et associés (ça commence à faire beaucoup de monde) pensaient que tout allait désormais être très tranquille, voire ennuyeux, les choses avaient, non pas empirées, mais étaient devenues plus compliquées encore.

Juste après la bataille finale (qui n'avait de bataille que le nom…) Seth avait adopté une attitude étrange.

Refusant de se transformer en loup, il avait dépéri, concurrençant Bella durant l'absence d'Edward.

Et puis, un matin, Leah arriva à la villa, inquiète au point de solliciter l'aide des sangsues.

Seth avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Les loups et les vampires l'avaient recherché 3 jours durant, arpentant la Push, Forks, la région de Seattle, tout l'état de Washington et pour en finir une bonne partie du Canada, sans résultats.

Et puis, le 4° jour, il arriva à la maison Cullen, épanoui et accompagné.

L'imprégnation de Seth fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Cependant, absolument personne ne lui fit la plus petite réflexion: il s'était imprégné de Jane Volturi et revenait tout simplement avec elle.

Ils se marièrent le lendemain et Seth passa alors tout son temps à tenter de contenir tant bien que mal (mais largement plus mal que bien) sa jeune épouse.

Jane n'aimait rien, dénigrait tout, critiquait tout le monde.

Sauf Seth.

Elle se serait fait démembrer et bruler plutôt que de l'admettre, mais elle aussi aimait Seth.

Emmett et Jacob, hors de la présence de la jeune mariée bien entendu, ne cessaient de se demander comment ces deux là se débrouillaient au lit.

La réponse arriva très rapidement sous une forme très très très inattendu: Jane se retrouva enceinte.

Parfaitement. ENCEINTE.

Elle vint un beau matin, l'air plus ronchon encore que d'accoutumée, pieds nus, de l'herbe plein les cheveux, débraillée et ne portant qu'un grand tee shirt appartenant visiblement à Seth.

Se plantant devant Carlisle elle grogna d'une voix acide:

« J'ai u problème »

Carlisle lui sourit:

« Et ou est Seth? »

« Oh il dort! »

L'informa Jane en esquissant un vague geste vers la forée.

Emmett, Edward et Jasper retinrent leur rire: le pauvre Seth devait être épuisé par l'insatiable Jane et il avait sans aucun doute bien besoin de récupérer.

Carlisle fit monter Jane dans son bureau. Ils croisèrent Alice qui fixa Jane, surprise par sa tenue mais ne risqua à aucun commentaire. Carlisle referma la porte et risqua, prudemment:

« Je t'ai connue mieux vêtue que cela chère amie! »

Jane lui lança un regard meurtrier et dit:

« Justement, c'est ça mon problème, je ne rentre plus dans aucun de mes vêtements! »

« Comment cela? »

« Tu sais, ce truc là qui désespère les humaines quand ça leur arrive?! »

Dit Jane en faisant écarter ses mains au niveau de son ventre.

« Grossir? »

« Oui voilà! Ben j'ai grossit! »

Carlisle demeura coit un instant, avant de reprendre doucement:

« Mais Jane c'est impossible les vampires ne peuvent pas grossir! »

Jane enleva alors son tee shirt et se retrouva seulement vêtu d'une petite culotte arborant un loup en manga (une trouvaille d'Alice).

Carlisle ouvrit des yeux immenses.

Jane affichait désormais des cuisses et des bras potelés, de bonnes petites fesses mais surtout une poitrine rebondie qui n'avait rien à voir avec les deux petits bourgeons naissants qu'elle affichait habituellement.

Mais le plus impressionnant c'était son ventre. Jane paraissait être enceinte de 3 mois.

Mu par l'instinct de l'habitude, Carlisle faillit lui demander à quand remontaient ses dernières règles mais il se tut au dernier moment.

« Tu as …Grossit, depuis combien de temps? »

« 3 jours »

« Euh…Seth s'en est aperçu? »

« Evidemment. Il est ravi d'ailleurs, surtout pour les seins »

Tu m'étonnes, pensa Carlisle.

« Hum, Jane, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je procède à un examen gynécologique »

Jane le regarde et recula:

« Pardon? Non mais ça va pas? Ca m'est jamais arrivé en mille ans, j'ai pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui! »

« Jane, j'ai bien l'impression que…Tu pourrais »

« Crache le morceau Carlisle! »

« Je pense que tu es enceinte »

Jane le dévisagea un moment puis éclata de rire:

« Tu as bu trop de sang de cerf mon ami, ça t'est monté au cerveau! »

« A part cette prise de poids subite, as-tu d'autres symptômes? »

« Euh…Eh bien normalement quand on fait l'amour et quand il se déverse en moi je ressens ,euh, la chaleur de son sperme et ça dure une heure ou deux mais là depuis 3 jours je, hum…Je ressens une chaleur constante, dans mon ventre et même dans mes seins »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment tandis que Jane réfléchissait.

Elle finit par relever la tête et dire:

« Je m'installe comment, pour l'examen gynécologique? »

Carlisle soupira:

« SI tu préfères je peux demander à Edward de t'examiner ou à Rosalie… **_»(ndla: Edward et Rosalie ont eux aussi fait médecine)_**

« Non, ça ira »

« Très bien ,retire ta culotte et allonge toi là, tu mets tes jambes ici et tu te détends »

Jane s'exécuta et Carlisle effectua un examen gynécologique poussé à une vampire. Pas tout à fait pour la première fois de sa vie, parce que jouer au médecin était un de leur jeux sexuel favori, à Esmée et à lui, mais il le fit pour de vrai pour la première fois.

Il informa Jane tout en l'examinant.

« Le col est anormalement souple pour une vampire et il est chaud. Je pense sincèrement que tu es enceinte »

Il retira ses doigts heureusement gantés car recouverts d'une bonne dose de sperme lupin et il décida de la jouer un peu solennelle:

« Félicitations Jane, tu devrais aller en informer Seth »

Elle releva la tête et grogna:

« Je vais aller le retrouver et ça va lui en cuire! »

Il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure: le don de Jane ne fonctionnait ni sur Bella, ni sur Seth.

Et il était de taille à affronter les touts petits poings de Jane, même si elle était en fureur.

Elle repassa le tee shirt, la culotte et sauta par la fenêtre.

Carlisle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et médita un long moment.

Edward le rejoint, effaré.

« J'ai cru entendre que tu penses que Jane est enceinte?! »

« Elle l'est »

Edward resta figé un long moment.

« Comment expliques-tu cela? »

« C'est la première fois qu'une vampire s'accouple avec un loup garou, c'est pour cela qu'on ne savait pas que ces deux espèces étaient compatibles et fécondes…Ensemble »

Au bout d'un moment Edward dit:

« Rosalie »

« Quoi Rose? »

Mais Carlisle comprit en posant la question.

« C'est à Jane de lui apprendre sa grossesse, pas à nous »

« Oui mais tu sais bien que Rose fera n'importe quoi pour être enceinte elle aussi. Elle est sans doute même capable de violer Jacob »

Ils rirent ensemble mais Edward redevint sérieux:

« Il faut redescendre, voilà Jane et Seth! »

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers.

Seth entra dans le salon, visiblement fou de joie et de fierté:

« ECOUTEZ MOI TOUS! Je vais être papa! Jane et moi on va avoir un bébé! »

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec un grand calme par l'ensemble des Cullen.

Seule Alice réagit:

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va vous laisser adopter un bébé.? Vous donnez l'impression d'avoir 13 et 16 ans et vous êtes…Bizarres, aux yeux des humains! »

« Non, Jane est enceinte! »

Pour le coup les Cullen au grand complet levèrent la tête.

Emmett parla le premier:

« Et on dit que c'est moi le déconneur dans cette famille! »

Alors Jane souleva son tee shirt, montrant son ventre bien arrondie.

Bella , ce coup-ci, fut la première à réagir:

« Oh mon Dieu..Jane, ça va? »

« Ouais… »

Tout le monde resta sans réaction un bon moment, puis, ainsi que Carlisle et Edward s'' attendait, Rosalie se leva d'un bond et se mit à crier, hystérique:

« Mais alors c'est possible?! OOOOOH! J'en veux un ! EMMETT! Oh c'est possible! »

Carlisle prit sa fille adoptive dans ses bras:

« Jane est enceinte parce qu'elle a couché avec un loup garou! »

« Je m'en moque! Ou est Jacob? »

Emmett n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

Les deux jours suivants furent consacrés à une étude sérieuse de la question et Carlisle arriva à la conclusion que c'était la chaleur et les molécules du sperme lupin qui avait déclenché l'ovulation, plutôt que la force des spermatozoïdes.

Aussi, dès la fin de la semaine et sous contrôle, eut lieu l'insémination de Rosalie.

Emmett, pour une fois très sérieux, avait passé ses jours et ses nuits, sous un microscope et un très fin laser à la main, à détruire un par un les spermatozoïdes de Jacob, avant de mélanger au sperme stérile mais néanmoins lupin ainsi obtenu, sa propre semence.

Carlisle procéda à l'insémination sur une Rosalie exaltée Emmett lui tenant la main d'un coté, Esmée de l'autre.

Deux jours plus tard, Rosalie ne réussit pas à fermer son jean et réclama du sang de biche plutôt que de grizzli pour son petit déjeuner.

Les cris de joie que poussa la jeune femme ce matin là furent entendus à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Emmett n'en revenait pas, mais partageait la joie de sa femme.

Toute la famille applaudit, sauf Jane.

Maussade et rebelle, Jane avait été installée, Seth dans son sillage, à la villa Cullen, pour une surveillance médicale rapprochée.

Elle se portait bien mais nul ne savait ce qui allait se passer par la suite, combien de temps cette grossesse allait durer, ni comment l'accouchement allait se dérouler…

Esmée était celle qui souhaitait être inséminée, juste après Rosalie.

Mais Carlisle avait souhaité d'attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer pour Jane, avant de tenter l'expérience sur d'autres vampires, mais bien entendu, Rosalie n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Alice, elle, rasait les murs et fuyait son mari autant que possible.

Mais en vain: Jasper la coinça dans la chambre qu'Esmée e telle préparaient pour le rejeton Clearwater-Volturi.

« Alice…Je sais que tu as peur »

« Jasper…Je ne suis pas prête pour ça… »

« Mais je veux un bébé moi aussi! »

« On va attendre de voir ce que ça donne pour Jane et Rose, d'accord? »

« Oui bien sur, mais tu sais ma chérie, je ressens ta peur mais aussi ton envie et ton excitation! »

« Pour le moment la peur est la plus forte »

« Je sais. Tu n'as pas envie d'une petite fille à chouchouter?! »

« Jasper! »

Ils se détendirent enfin et Alice se doutait qu'elle allait y passer très vite et finalement cette idée ne lui faisait plus aussi peur qu'au début.

Edward et Bella, eux, étaient ravis: Nessie n'allait plus être la seule enfant dans cette famille.

C'était une bonne chose.

Jane enflait sans modération et, à la grande surprise de toute la famille Cullen, se mit à adopter un comportement qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'une louve: elle amassa des couvertures et même des chiffons sous l'escalier, se fabriquant ainsi une sorte de tanière.

Assez vite, elle et Seth y passèrent la nuit.

Outrée, Alice attendit que Jane aille chasser (ce qui est un bien grand mot, Jane s'installant sur un tronc d'arbre, sous la bonne garde de Leah ou Esmée, tandis que Jacob, Seth et Emmett ou Jasper lui ramenaient des proies qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à vider de leur sang. Le ventre Jane était devenu en 3 semaines si proéminent qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait basculer en avant à chaque pas) pour retirer de la tanière de Jane les chiffons et couvertures jugées trop peu élégants par la jeune fille, qu'elle remplaça par des draps de grande marque et des couvertures dernier cri. Jane allait accoucher dans des draps de soie et des couvertures d'alpaga…

Finalement, Jane se laissa suffisamment amadouer par Rosalie pour accepter de discuter avec elle de leurs maternités.

Rosalie, alors même qi son ventre ne se voyait pas, portait des vêtements de grossesse, marchait courbée en arrière et se tenait le ventre toute la journée, mais Jane refusait de porter autre chose que les grands tee shirt de Seth, puis, quand elle eut épuisé son stock, ceux d'Edward, d'Emmett ou de Jasper, se servant sans vergogne dans leurs armoires sans permission, sans que qui que ce soit n'ose rien lui dire (le don de Jane y étant pour beaucoup).

Nessie, tenue à l'écart des derniers événements par ses parents et surtout par Jacob, réussit un jour à échapper à la vigilance de son loup et alla s'installer dans le salon, à côté de Rosalie qui lui expliqua qu'elle allait avoir un petit cousin ou une petite cousine.

Puis elle alla jouer avec Seth dans la tanière de Jane.

Cette dernière toléra la venue de la fillette, puis finit par s'amuser elle aussi.

Après tout, Jane était encore très jeune…

Ils s'amusèrent au loup une bonne partie de l'après-midi , chahutant et se courant après dans toute la maison, et, en fin de journée, voyant que Jane paraissait, pour une fois heureuse et détendue, Alice lui offrit un plein sac de vêtements de grossesse.

Jane grogna mais Bella et Rosalie se mirent à glousser de joie en poussant de vives exclamations:

« Ohhhhh! Comme c'est joli! Regarde Jane ça t'ira si bien! »

« Avec ton teint clair (doux euphémisme) le vert fera ressortir ta beauté! »

Jane , butée, refusa tout d'abord d'une signe de la tête, mais Alice avait aussi prévu des sous vêtements, certes de grossesse, mais malgré tout très sexy et Seth fit les yeux doux à sa chérie, tant et si bien quelle finit par essayer un ensemble de sous vêtements en dentelle rouge, puis une jolie robe, puis un jean avec une chemise à carreaux et finalement Jane céda aux sirènes de la mode et fit des essais de tous les vêtements devant toutes les femmes de la maison, et bien sur Seth.

Alice , battant le fer tant qu'il était chaud, embarqua Jane dans son bureau et lui montra différents sites de vêtements pour enfants sur son ordinateur.

Jane fit la moue:

« On sait pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille! »

« Oui mais regarde il y a des tas de vêtements mixtes: du blanc, du vert, du gris, du rouge, du orange! »

Après avoir observé divers petits ensembles Jane souffla:

« C'est moche, ça fait bébé »

« Euh… »

« Je préférerais des trucs un peu plus…Je sais pas comment dire, du noir, des tètes de mort »

Alice déglutit mais pianota sur l'ordinateur et montra à Jane un site de vêtements pour bébé beaucoup plus rock roll.

Jane se fendit d'un grand sourire et emplit un panier virtuel de bodies noirs à tête de mort, de grenouillères à l'effigie de groupes de hard rock et autres bavoirs portant des « fuck the parents » bien sentis. Mais ce qui la fit totalement craquer fut la sucette à dents de vampire.

Seth rigola bien et Carlisle fournit sa carte de crédit sans moufter.

Rosalie, elle, ne faisait pas dans la dentelle: elle commandait des garde robes pour fille ET pour garçon.

Leah tournait autour de Jane et Rosalie, et tout un chacun se rendait bien compte que la joie d'être bientôt tante n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle faisant dorénavant preuve de tant de sympathie.

Elle finit par cracher le morceau en demandant à Carlisle:

« Dites donc, Doc , est-ce que vous pensez qu'une louve garou pourrait être fécondée par du sperme de vampire? »

« Oui »

Répondit avec simplicité Carlisle.

Leah ne put retenir un gémissement d'excitation, avant de demander:

« Et vous ne connaitriez pas un vampire sympa et pas raciste par hasard? »

« Non »

Répondit Jane, faisant pouffer toute la famille.

Esmée sourit à Leah:

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous on en connait, on te trouvera ça! »

Leah rougit et baissa le nez.

Les quelques jours suivants furent plus calmes, et surtout consacrés à la préparation de l'arrivée des deux bébés.

Rosalie nageait dans le bonheur et Emmett passait son temps les mains sur le ventre de sa femme, à ressentir les mouvements du fœtus.

Jane était plus renfrognée et pas tendre avec son entourage, sauf avec Seth.

Jasper informa toute la famille que, en réalité, Jane crevait de trouille.

Un beau matin, alors que Seth et Jane se trouvait dans leur tanière de luxe, Jasper et Edward descendirent en même temps les escaliers, abandonnant leurs moitiés dans leurs lits.

« Elle a mal! »

Murmura Edward à son frère.

« Je sais! »

Répondit Jasper;

Prudemment, ils s'accroupirent devant Jane:

« Comment vas-tu chérie? »

Lui demanda doucement Jasper.

Jane était recroquevillée sur le côté, et Seth dormait profondément.

« Très bien! »

Affirma la jeune vampire d'un ton péremptoire.

« Allons chérie, Jasper et moi savons très bien que tu souffres »

« Ah, c'est ça avoir mal? »

« Eh oui petit bout! »

« On va aller prévenir Carlisle »

« NON! Je vais très bien me débrouiller toute seule! D'ailleurs, dégagez! »

Seth ouvrit un œil et ,tout en reculant, Edward lui dit:

« Félicitations mec, tu vas être très bientôt papa! »

Jane aurait sans doute préféré que la prédiction d'Edward soit vrai, mais le travail fut égal à celui d'une primipare humaine, c'est-à-dire long et douloureux.

Au début Jane refusa toute aide et serra les dents mais, le temps passant et les contractions s'accentuant, elle se mit à hurler et finalement accepta l'aide de Carlisle et d'Esmée.

Seth, dépassé par les événements, devait en outre se tenir hors de portée des dents de sa femme, qui ne se priva pas de mordre Carlisle et Esmée.

Jasper, à l'entrée de la tanière, lui envoyait des ondes de calme mais très vite son don ne servit à rien face à la violence des sentiments de Jane.

Il se contenta donc de calmer les autres membres de la famille, en particulier Emmett.

Seth, qui était placé derrière Jane qui s'appuyait ainsi sur lui, fut très heureux de ne pas voir l'intégralité de la naissance de son enfant.

Carlisle encourageait à présent Jane à pousser:

« Tu y es, quelques poussées et ton bébé sera dans tes bras! »

« FOUTEZ LE DIRECTEMENT AU FEU! J'EN VEUX PAS DE TOUTES FACONS J'EN AI JAMAIS VOULU ET JE VEUX PAS POUSSER CA FAIT TROP MAL! »

Carlisle, Esmée et Seth firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu et Jane recommença à pousser.

Au bout d'une demi heure de hurlements et d'injures de Jane, et surtout de poussées, toute la famille Cullen /Black/Clearwater massée devant la tanière sous les escaliers entendit Carlisle encourager Jane encore une fois:

« Allez ma belle, la tête est presque sortie, je peux te dire qu'il a les cheveux de son père, et sans doute aussi sa carrure!: Allez pousse une dernière fois et il sera né! »

Jane murmura un dernier juron à l'encontre de son mari et de ses saletés de gènes de loup mais poussa de plus belle et soudain un cri s'éleva dans les airs.

Mais un cri particulièrement fort e vigoureux pour un nouveau-né.

Le bébé cria encore, et Carlisle le déposa sur sa mère.

Sous le choc, Jane regarda son enfant et ne réalisa pas vraiment, mais Seth se mit à hurler:

« UN GARCON C'EST UN GARCON! »

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir, tandis que Jane et Seth découvraient leur fils.

Deux heures plus tard, Carlisle, à genoux devant la tanière, tentait de convaincre Jane de le laisser entrer:

« Jane voyons, je te jure que je ne ferai aucun mal à ton bébé! Je veux juste le peser et l'examiner pour m'assurer que tout va bien! »

« Ari va très bien et personne ne le touchera, c'est COMPRIT?! »

« Je comprends ta réaction de mère louve, mais comprends que c'est une première, un hybride de loup garou et de vampire je »

Carlisle ne dit plus rien, se roulant sur le sol quelques secondes, visiblement victime du don de Jane.

« Et ça, c'était juste un avertissement, la prochaine fois je fais vraiment mal! »

Cria celle-ci.

Emmett prit le relais:

« Allez Jane, juste le peser, bon sang t'as pas idée de jusqu'à combien les partis se montent! »

« Vous avez fait des paris sur le poids de mon bébé?! »

« Ben oui! Allez sois sympa! »

« Qui a parié? »

« Tout le monde sauf Carlisle, Esmée et Sue »

« Et qui est le bookmaker? »

« Ben…Moi! »

« Je suis encore à temps de parier? »

« Euh…Ouais! »

« Bon, alors je parie sur 5 kilos »

« Ok, c'est le plus gros poids estimé! »

« Bien, qu'Esmée entre avec la balance »

Esmée se faufila enfin dans la tanière et annonça, au bout de quelques secondes:

« Oh! 5 kilos et 10 grammes! »

La voix d'Alice s'éleva:

« Bon ben…Jane a gagné! »

Esmée s'adressa à Jane avec douceur:

« Je peux prendre petit Ari en photo? Ca vous fera de merveilleux souvenirs! »

« mmmhhh »

Le flash crépita et Esmée fut assaillie quand elle sortit enfin.

L'appareil photo circula de mains en mains et chacun put découvrir un gros bébé à la bouille adorable, avec en effet la tignasse brune de son père et la peau déjà mate, mais avec des yeux très bleus, sans doute comme Jane lorsqu'elle était humaine.

Contrairement à Renesmée, le bébé faisait plus humain que vampire, et n'avait pas encore de dents.

Rosalie le trouva « juste adorable » et Renesmée dansa de joie à l'idée d'avoir très bientôt un compagnon de jeu.

Si Jane eut une grossesse similaire à celle des humaines bien que bien plus courte et un accouchement strictement humain, elle n'eut pas de lait, en effet, dès ses premières heures le petit Ari se régala de viande cru mixée.

Seth était fier et heureux, Sue également quand à Charlie, il n'essayait pas de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Deux jours après la naissance de Ari, Esmée fut inséminée à son tour, et très vite des couples arrivèrent, Carmen et Eléazar, Gareth et Kate et même Peter et Charlotte.

Cette dernière fut inséminée le même jour qu'Alice, pour le fun, et elles accouchèrent en même temps.

Aro rendit visite à Jane, accompagné d'Alec, de Caius et de Démétri.

Ce dernier, bien que s'en défendant, tomba sous le charme de Leah et cette dernière tomba elle aussi enceinte…

Bref, la population de vampires et d'hybrides bizarres dans les environs de Forks s'accrut encore, à l'insu des humains, bien que la rumeur coure dans la population que de drôles de choses se passaient dans la villa Cullen.

Ceci dit, personne ne se doutait d'à quel point c'était vrai…

Bilan des naissances:

Seth et Jane: Ari (mélange entre Harry, père de Seth, et Aro, « père » de Jane)

Emmett et Rosalie: Altaïr (fille, nom de l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation de l'aigle)

Carlisle et Esmée: Carlisle Junior (aucune imagination, les vieux!)

Eléazar et Carmen: Esteban

Gareth et Kate: Mary

Jasper et Alice: Adam

Peter et Charlotte: Eve

Démetri et Leah: Keith

Et bien d'autres par la suite…


End file.
